Shadow the Hedgehog vs Riku
Shadow vs Riku is an episode of SoMaShadow's Death Battles. It features Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, and Riku from the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Kingdom Hearts! They're anti-heroes and The Counterparts of Sonic and Sora, Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Anti-Heroes, They are one of the coolest charactes in fiction and their relationship with the main character is always cool and exciting. Boomstick: Riku, The Keyblade Master. Wiz: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Riku Wiz: Riku was a five year old boy who lived on Destiny Islands, along with Sora. They have always trained and pushed each other to make one another stronger. When Terra visits their home world, Riku says that Master Xehanort has already passed by Destiny Islands, which preoccupies Terra. Terra has a vision of Riku's future self, making him choose Riku as his successor, and submits him to the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, but asks to keep this conversation as a secret to keep the world's order. Boomstick: Riku appears as a cool and collected 15-year-old. He and his best friends, Sora and Kairi, live on the Destiny Islands. The three spend their days constructing a raft and gathering supplies, so that they might one day set out and search for other worlds. He and Sora share a fierce but good natured rivalry, competing over who is stronger in battle, among other things. Wiz: However, things take a drastic turn on the night before their journey. Because Riku had opened the door in the Secret Place at an unspecified time, the Heartless, beings of darkness, invade the islands, seeking out the world's heart. Both afraid that a storm would destroy the raft, Kairi and Sora set out for the island. Sora finds Riku first. However, while Sora is concerned for his friend's safety, Riku is only obsessed with finally escaping the islands. Darkness surrounds the two, and Riku disappears into it, while Sora gains the Keyblade. Boomstick: Riku eventually ends up in Hollow Bastion via the Corridor of Darkness, separated from his friends. There, he is found by Maleficent who offers him shelter and protection. However, seeing the potential in him, Maleficent begins to corrupt Riku's mind by convincing him that Sora had replaced him and Kairi with Donald Duck and Goofy. She claims that the only way to save Kairi, who has lost her heart to the darkness, is to ally himself with her and her band of villains, while abandoning Sora. After his reunion with Sora in Traverse Town, Riku begins to agree with Maleficent and officially starts his stay with her. However, he is still highly suspicious of her motives. Wiz: After Xehanort's Heartless's death, Riku regains his body as he helps Sora from the other side of the Door to Darkness. However, Mickey fends the Heartless off so Riku and Sora can proceed to close the door. Before the door is completely closed and sealed by Sora and Mickey, Riku tells the former to take care of Kairi. Boomstick: Riku awakes in the lowest basement of Castle Oblivion, being led there by his heart reacting with Sora, who also happens to be in Castle Oblivion, though on the ground floor. A dark card and a disembodied voice present themselves. The Voice offers Riku the chance to sleep and forget his troubles as well as the light, or take the card and take the first steps toward the truth. Wiz: Zexion and Vexen have great roles in Riku's story. Vexen independently appears before Riku and the latter wonders if Vexen is with "Ansem" (Xehanort's Heartless). Vexen cryptically responds that he is with "another Ansem". Still, Riku fights against Vexen, seeing him as an enemy. However, the battle only helps Vexen, who uses the data he gathered from the battle to create a replica of Riku. The replica soon comes to battle Riku, mocking Riku's fear of the darkness while the replica embraces it. However, the real Riku proves victorious, and the replica runs off. Boomstick: When Zexion encounters Riku in Destiny Islands, he lures Riku with his illusions. He also makes Riku sink into the light as he begins to fade, but Naminé appears in the form of Kairi and tells him that he can't fade, because light can't destroy him, and neither can darkness, so he should accept both to drive away his fears. He awakens his dark powers again, admitting that it's a part of him and not evil, defeating Zexion. Wiz: Riku faces Ansem for one final battle alone. Ansem asks why he still refuses him if he accepts darkness now, and inquires if Riku is still scared of the darkness. Riku denies this and merely says, "I just can't stand your foul stench". They fight and the last of Ansem is destroyed, but not before he says a part of him is still in Riku, and that he shall return. Boomstick: He is first seen on the bridge in Beast's Castle where he fights Xion. As a defeated Xion lies on the ground, Riku pulls off her hood and pulls up his blindfold to get a good look at her. He is shocked by her appearance and begins questioning her how she is able to use the Keyblade, calling it a sham and worthless. Angered, Xion demands what right he had to say such a thing and attacks him, only to be knocked down singlehandedly. Wiz: After Xion wakes upon Destiny Islands, she expresses her curiosity about "Sora and that girl he's always with", in which Riku tells her that Kairi is someone very special to Sora. He tells her that she is the reason Sora is unable to wake up because part of his memories are inside of her. Boomstick: Even though Xion is unsure of where she truly belongs and what the right choice is, Riku gives her some time to think about it. He is also seen conversing with DiZ next to the pod Sora sleeps in. Wiz: He allies himself with DiZ, as they have a common goal: to help Sora awaken (though Riku finds his memories of Sora fading, being a side-effect of Naminé's toying with Sora's memories). DiZ asks Riku to kidnap Roxas, the Nobody of Sora, who has been having trouble regaining his memories. If he and Roxas join, Sora should be able to reawaken. Riku enters the Realm of Darkness, and corners Roxas in The World That Never Was. Boomstick: Near the top of the Castle That Never Was, Riku reunites with King Mickey and DiZ, his true name being Ansem the Wise, who is using a machine to try and encode Kingdom Hearts into data. Xemnas also arrives, and he and Ansem the Wise trade bitter words. The machine then explodes, unable to handle Kingdom Hearts, sending Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness while causing countless hearts Xemnas had collected into Kingdom Hearts to rain down on the world, creating a slew of Heartless. The explosion also cleanses Riku's heart and restores Riku to his original form, though he is still remorseful. Wiz: Towards the end after the final attack used by Xemnas, Sora is left open and Riku takes a blow intended to finish off his friend, which allows Sora to finish Xemnas off with both Riku and Sora firing a beam of light from Sora's keyblade. After the fall of Xemnas, Sora and the injured Riku face an onslaught of Dusks ready to fulfill their master's final order: eliminate the Keyblade wielders. However, the Dusks disintegrate back into nothingness, and Sora and Riku escape the realm, entering the Dark Meridian. Sora then manages to open the Door to Light, as King Mickey predicted while he read Kairi's Letter, and the two return home, reuniting with their friends. While Sora shares a hug with Donald and Goofy, Riku shares his own moment with King Mickey. Boomstick: Like Sora and Roxas, Riku can wield the Keyblade, though he can wield both his own and others since Terra chose Riku to inherit the Keyblade during his visit in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In comparison to Sora's two-handed style and Roxas's dual-weaponry, Riku attacks with a fast one-handed style with his Soul Eater/Way to the Dawn. Riku attacks very quickly with either weapon in combat, and is just as able with his weapons as Sora is with his. Wiz: His strength and agility are best demonstrated on the Destiny Islands, where he is known as the strongest child on the island (Tidus remarked that he, Wakka, and Selphie were defeated by him even after they triple-teamed him), and possesses an athletic springing kick if knocked down. Though Sora has bested Riku on several occasions, it is still unclear who is stronger. Riku is also shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat, as shown in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, in which he knocks down a charging Xion with a single punch after dismissing his Soul Eater weapon. Riku: Consume the darkness, return it to light. Shadow Wiz: We all know Dr. Eggman as the incredibly talented and definitely insane genius that he is, but before Robotnik there was his grandfather - Doctor Gerald Robotnik. Boomstick: See, Gerald had a few screws loose, but he was overall not a bad guy. During his research, he created a space colony the size of the moon! He decided to call it, the Space Colony ARK! Wiz: "Project Shadow", an experiment to create a being capable of healing the terminally ill, was what Gerald devoted all his research to after his daughter Maria was diagnosed with the fictional disease Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome - which would soon kill her. Boomstick: Taking no risks and throwing all caution to the wind, Gerald Robotnik decided to experiment with alien technology in hopes of creating a being capable of healing his daughter. After the failure of a prototype that was known as the Biolizard, Gerald was finally successful with his creation - Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform! Wiz: Despite the sheer power Shadow possessed due to being imbued with the Chaos force, he was a rather benevolent being upon creation, making good friends with Maria. To the point where the two were basically inseparable. Boomstick: Oh, cruel fate. By sheer coincidence, the research going toward "Project Shadow" was leaked to G.U.N., a military organization. And because everyone back on Earth feared aliens because, well, everyone's scared of aliens these days, G.U.N. raided the ARK, going after Shadow and Gerald! Maria, not wanting to see Shadow die, pushed him into an escape pod as she took a bullet right in front of Shadow's eyes - which forever changed his life, his personality, and his taste in music. (Cue Throw It All Away - Sonic Adventure 2 OST) Wiz: The trauma of the event left Shadow with amnesia, leading him to forget just what happened upon the ARK, and his intended purpose. All he could remember was Maria, and that she was gone. Swearing revenge upon humanity, Shadow decided it was time to put his incredible power to use. Boomstick: Despite Shadow being over 30 years older than Sonic, he's just as fast as the blue hedgehog, being able to keep up with Sonic in many footraces! He can even run so fast that he creates a black tornado which tosses all it sucks up into the air! Wiz: Considering that Sonic has moved at speeds ranging anywhere between hypersonic to even outspeeding light itself, Shadow is also capable of faster-than-light travel and movement. Boomstick: Goddamn. The only problem with running faster than light, is you live in a world of darkness. Fitting for someone like Shadow. Wiz: Shadow is effectively immortal, being able to breathe underwater and even in space. Physically, he's strong enough to destroy giant robots simply by rushing into them and even toss giant trucks into the air using only a single arm. Boomstick: But by far Shadow's most potent attacks come from his connection to the Chaos Force, a pool of this weird energy which basically is the middle finger to all laws of this universe. Wiz: Shadow can use the Chaos Force in a variety of different ways, such as in energy projectiles such as the Chaos Spear and Chaos Lance, which can destroy solid structures but also paralyze foes in their tracks. He can even manifest Chaos energy into a void, or a formation devoid of any sort of matter or even space whatsoever. While it takes a lot of his power and is incredibly difficult to use, it can kill opponents in a single hit. Boomstick: The Chaos Force can even increase Shadow's stats with Chaos Boost, making him even stronger, even more durable, and even faster! Roaming Chaos can create a black hole beneath Shadow, trapping opponents in place! Wiz: Well, a true black hole absorbs all matter around it before shrinking down and expelling matter from within, so this is simply nothing more than a gravity well. Also if it were a black hole, Shadow couldn't possibly get away as he would be well past the event horizon. Boomstick: Science-y stuff aside, Shadow can also teleport in the middle of his attacks, follow a trail of rings at the speed of light, and even manipulate space itself for an attack that's like... I don't even know what it is! Wiz: This triple-question-mark attack briefly creates three clones of Shadow, bursting with Chaos Energy which damages those who do so much as get near him. This invokes a technique known as Chaos Control, a reality-distorting technique which manipulates time and space itself. Shadow can use Chaos Control to slow down time, speed up time, teleport between dimensions or even all around the world. Oh, and because he was created to heal, Shadow can also heal himself of wounds he may receive over the course of battle.. Boomstick: But if Shadow is feeling brutal enough, he'll tap into an incredibly powerful technique known as... Chaos Blast, an incredibly powerful burst of energy which obliterates all which it comes into contact with! Wiz: However, the Chaos Force isn't all Shadow uses in battle. He also has access to Sonic's signature Spin Dash and Homing Attack, and has basic knowledge in hand-to-hand combat. Boomstick: But my favorite thing Shadow has? Guns. Lots and lots of guns. Shadow can use any type of gun, with the skill of an expert! But by far Shadow's best gun is the Shadow Rifle, an incredibly powerful rifle capable of killing just about anything it hits in a single shot! Wiz: Because of Shadow's immense power, he must keep himself under control using two rings he wears on his wrists. In a pinch, Shadow can remove these rings to increase his power to incredible levels, but with a deadly cost - it wears out his power and renders him a sitting duck after use. Boomstick: Or a sitting hedgehog... Wiz: But to further increase Shadow's connection to the Chaos Force, there are seven gems known as the Chaos Emeralds, each of which possesses a massive amount of energy. The Chaos Emeralds amplify the powers of Chaos Control, giving Shadow an incredible control over time and space. Boomstick: But with all seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow turns into the mighty Super Shadow, an immensely powerful being with stats much higher than base Shadow's! Super Shadow can fly, damage incredibly powerful beings such as the Finalhazard and Solaris, and can fire out Chaos Spears at once! Oh, and he's completely ''invincible!'' Wiz: Super Shadow's power is insane, but sadly is on a time limit depending on how many rings he has collected. Thankfully though, Super Shadow heals the hedgehog back to full health. Boomstick: Over the years, Shadow has achieved some pretty crazy feats! He's tough enough to survive a fall from space, he's helped Sonic defeat Eggman many times, and he's tangled with Sonic so many times that you'd think they're the same person! Except Shadow's blacker, edgier, and probably listens to Linkin Park. Wiz: However, Shadow is not at all perfect despite that being the point of his creation. He often rushes into battle without much of a thought, but at the same time underestimates opponents who aren't quite on the level of world destruction. Even Sonic the Hedgehog, who has stalemated Shadow many times before, isn't an opponent Shadow has ever gone all-out against. Boomstick: That, and Shadow's pretty sensitive about Maria. His mind is a pretty weak place. And while the Chaos Force is powerful, it eventually runs out. Wiz: But there's a reason they call him the Ultimate Life Form. Cue Shadow racing Sonic in Sonic Adventure 2. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Shadow was skating on his Hover Shoes and stopped because there were robots in the way, but Shadow ran and kicked a rocket launcher out of one of the robots' hands. shadow then shot rockets at the robots, blowing them all up. Shadow: Sometimes, it's almost too easy. Shadow looked at his hand and typed the code and opened the door. Shadow: It's mine! However, as he said this, Riku came down from the vent on the ceiling. Shadow then aimed his Rocket Launcher at Riku Shadow: Who are you and who are you working for? Riku: One, I'm Riku. And two, I'm here alone. Now I'll take that emerald off your hands now. Shadow: Over my dead body. Riku: That can be arranged. Shadow fired a rocket at Riku, but Riku fired a Dark Firaga and destroyed the rocket and the rocket launcher, causing Shadow to wave his hand in pain. Shadow: Ow! You're gonna pay for that! FIGHT! Riku runs toward Shadow and swings his keyblade at Shadow who dodges and with his speed appears behind Riku. He hits Riku three times but the fourth time Riku uses his keyblade to grab Sonic swing him around and throw him into a tree. Riku: Fire! Riku launches Dark Firaga at Shadow who hides behind the tree he was thrown at. Shadow then grabs his fire shield then increases his speed and rushes toward Riku who was caught off guard and jabs his keyblade at Shadow who thanks to his speed disappears and creates multiple afterimages and hits Riku twelve times and kicks him into a tree. Riku: Thunder! Shadow ic was struck by Riku's Thunder and couldn't move this was Riku's opportunity to attack and he did. Using his keyblade to slash Shadow three times and kicks him far. And because of that Riku follows. Shadow lands into water and quickly grabs his bubble shield and hops out the water. Riku stops at the the location Shadow was and looks around to find him. Riku: Where did he go? After he said that Shadow jumped and kicked Riku in the face and hits him four more times before grabbing him and throwing him Riku lands on his feet and sees Shadow and he uses his keyblade to grab Shadow with it and throws him into the middle of the battlefield. Shadow ran around Riku in a circle to create a tornado Riku was unceremoniously planted into the wall, he planted the Keyblade and tried to use it to leverage himself over Shadow. Shadow simply ran up the wall and punched Riku square across the face, cracking his nose. Shadow then grabbed Riku, and flipped backwards with him and planted himself downwards in a ball, dealing massive damage to Riku's stomach. The Keyblade dropped next to Riku, and he used a healing spell to recover some of the damage. Shadow then delivered a flying kick, which Riku deflected with his Keyblade. He then fired magic at Shadow, who dodged, but the debris landed right on his legs. Shadow struggled to free himself and Riku fired a massive fire spell straight into the hedgehog's back. Shadow transformed into his Super Form, Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! Time was frozen, and Riku could not move. Shadow landed on the ground. He clutched his neck in pain for a minute, before firing an energy blast and then returning time back to normal. Riku fell over from the impact Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SoMaShadow Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Kingdom Hearts vs Sonic the Hedgehog' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles